


paradise found

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Hell, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, i take some liberties with the powers lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Hell isn't what Sam wants it to be. So he changes it.Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord server.





	paradise found

It's so strange, watching it happen before his eyes. Sam's simply stepping forward, one foot after the other, and watching the world change around him. 

He's aware on some level of doing ... something, but after what he did to Earth this is kiddie stuff. His powers have blossomed to the point where it was as easy, as constant as breathing. 

Hell was nothing more than a deep gash rent in the very fabric of spacetime. A sinkhole choked with ash and constantly smelling of burnt-out grace where Lucifer hurtled from the heavens. He'd discovered when he made a map of it that the whole place was almost angel-shaped, if you looked at it right. The farther nooks and crannies were even pointy like the ends of icicle-sharp feathers. 

Sam hated it. He hated it so much that it wasn't even a surprise when everything started to creak and shift of its own accord, shaping itself into something less fire-and-brimstone and something more ... lush. Rustic. 

"What is this, a fairy tale?" Dean said, but he was gaping as Sam changed reality without batting an eye. 

He gazed up at the brightly lit meadow filled with wildflowers, surrounded by gnarled old woods, dark and thorny. And up on the hill was his castle, surrounded by thatched roof cottages. He knew deep down inside was a nasty, dank dungeon filled with the worst tortures history had to offer. But here, out in the sun, it was paradise. 

"I think we deserve a happily ever after," Sam decided.


End file.
